Jericho's Revenge
by TNAKnockOut82
Summary: Chris Jericho's revegenge plan against Christian and Trish Stratus
1. The End of the Beginning

" They have some nerve showing their faces around here after what they did last night!" Victoria said to Steven Richards, as Trish Stratus and Christian passed by them.  
  
Trish glared at Victoria, but the women's champion paid no attention to her. Christian pulled her away and as they passed the Superstars, the glares they received, even by their fellow heels was silent. They paid them no attention and as they neared Trish's dressing room, she heard a familiar voice behind her.  
  
" Well, it looks like you've been busy! You know, before you double cross somebody, you better make sure you know what you're getting yourself into!" Gail Kim said as Trish turned to face her.  
  
" I know exactly what I'm getting myself into, but the question is, do you know?" Trish asked as Gail smiled.  
  
" You may think you have everything going your way, but there is someone coming that will go out of her way to prove you wrong! You better watch your back, but more especially you Christian!" Gail said as she slinked by.  
  
Trish was annoyed and Christian intrigued as they walked into the dressing room and found Chris Jericho sitting on the couch. He smiled at them as he watched them glare at him; Trish asked him what he wanted and he said to congratulate them.  
  
" You had me fooled there Trish and I just wanted to say good job! It wasn't as good as I would've done, but hey when you conspire with Christian you can't expect it to be that good. Anyways, I wanted to say that the handicap match that is to take place tonight won't be happening! However, there will be a match tonight, but you'll have to talk to Bischoff to find out exactly what match it will be." Jericho said as he left the room and Trish and Christian looked at each other.  
  
They both changed for the match and Christian knocked on Eric Bischoff's office. He said come in and Christian let Trish in first, he shut the door behind them as they found Eric on the phone. He hung it up and turned to face them; Christian asked why the handicap match wouldn't be taking place!  
  
" Well, it's this simple! There will be a match, but it will be an Intergender match; and Jericho didn't pick Lita!" Bischoff said as he told them there match was next.  
  
Trish and Christian made their way to the ring as they looked behind them to see if Jericho or the mystery person was following them. They got in the ring as Trish grabbed a mic and started to speak:  
  
" Well, it seems that..." Trish was interrupted as she was attacked from behind from someone with a black ski mask, but it was clearly a woman!  
  
Christian tried to help her, but Jericho ran into the ring and clotheslined him to the outside. As Jericho and Christian were fighting on the outside, the masked woman brought the steel steps in the ring. She powerbombed Trish onto them then threw her out of the ring by her hair; the masked woman then pulled her back in and delivered a DDT.  
J.R. and Lawler were going nuts, wanting to know who the masked woman was. Jericho threw Christian into the ring and locked him in the Walls of Jericho as he tapped like crazy. Jericho let him go after a few minutes and walked over to the masked woman who was leaning over Trish. He pulled her mask off and the woman threw her head back as her long brown hair flowed to the middle of her back.  
  
" You wanna know who I am Trish? You wanna know who I am Christian?! I'm your...worst...nightmare!" The woman said as Jericho raised her hand in victory and they stood over a bloody Christian and Trish!  
  
Jericho smiled as he raised the mystery woman's hand in victory, as if they had won the match. They left the ring and the two bodies also and walked up the ramp; Christian slowly lifted his head as Jericho pointed at him, laughing. Two referees came down and help Christian and Trish out of the ring; as soon as they were checked out, Christian went in search of Jericho. However, after hearing from Matt Hardy that Jericho and the mystery woman had left, Christian went back to check on Trish.  
  
" I want that woman in that ring! I won't leave Eric, until I get it!" Christian yelled at Eric Bischoff.  
  
Bischoff told Christian that if he could find her, he could have her in the ring. He also told the blonde Canadian that if he ever used that tone of voice with him again, he would let Jericho beat him and Trish to a bloody pulp. With that prospect, Christian gave in and left the office; Bischoff looked to the door as Jericho and the mystery woman appeared in the doorway. Jericho said that Bischoff wanted to see him, so here he was; they walked in and sat down in front of the desk.  
  
" It looks like Christian has a bounty on your head, young lady! I wouldn't worry too much about it, I'll give you a body..."  
  
" No, don't worry about it Mr. Bischoff I'll handle it by myself. I was wondering if I could be allowed to go to the ring to give my side of the story." The young woman asked as she ran a hand through her long brown hair.  
  
Bischoff allowed her to do so and as they left the office, they ran into Matt Hardy, who told them that Christian and Trish were looking for them. The young woman smiled as she pushed herself up against him and said:  
  
"Oh, really?!"  
  
The mystery woman said that she wasn't worried about Christian or Trish; she was going to do things on her terms. She walked off as Jericho smiled and followed after her; Matt gulped and smiled to himself as he went to find a monitor, he definitely wanted to see more of this mystery woman. He sat down next to Victoria and Steven Richards and many more were huddled around the monitor waiting for them. Matt saw Lita out of the corner of his eye, but his eyes were more focused on the mystery woman as Jericho's music hit and they made their way to the ring.  
He held the bottom rope down for her as she got in the ring and stood in the middle, blowing a kiss to the crowd. Jericho got in and started to speak:  
  
" Last week, I showed Christian and Trish what it was like to be trampled on! Last week with help from my very beautiful friend, I showed them that I will not be put away by a little blond bitch and his little caddy! But, I'm not here to talk about them, actually my friend here has something she needs to get off her chest!" Jericho said mocking Christian as he handed his friend the mic.  
  
" Ladies and gentlemen, the rumors running around the arena and the Superstars is this: Who is this woman? Well, there is a simple answer to this and I'll get to it in a minute. You know, as I was sitting at home watching Wrestlemania XX in my living room with the friends that Christian left behind, I saw Trish Stratus screw Chris Jericho over and align herself with Christian. Now, I just couldn't let that happen and when Chris called me to help him get his revenge, I just couldn't say no! How could I say no to the Human Highlight Reel? I couldn't and so last week I showed up and gave Trish and Christian a taste of what's to come!  
Gail was right Trish, if you double cross someone, you better know what you're getting yourself into! And as for you Christian, can you see who I am now? You left me for the company and I could handle that, but as for throwing me aside for Trish "Street Trash" Stratus, well I couldn't handle that! Chris has given me a perfect opportunity and I'm going to show you that I'm not the little girl that you left behind!" The woman said as Christian and Trish attacked from behind.  
  
Trish tried to hit the mystery woman with a bat, but she ended up hitting Christian with it instead. Jericho pulled the bat from her hand and threw it over the rope as he put Trish in the Walls of Jericho. The mystery woman helped Christian up and then she spit in his face and hit him with a surprising DDT! Jericho let Trish go as the woman slid out of the ring and they walked up the ramp once again leaving the double crossers in the ring. Trish was checking on Christian as she looked to the top of the ramp as the mystery woman and Jericho made out with each other.  
Trish was helping Christian up and out of the ring as Raw went to a commercial. When Raw came back on the air, Trish and Christian were complaining to Eric Bischoff about both Jericho and the mystery woman. Bischoff said that there was nothing he could do and with that, Christian pulled him up and shoved him against the wall. Before Christian could do anything, the mystery woman showed up, slammed Trish's head to the wall, and then kicked her out of the office. Christian turned to face her and something familiar about her stopped him in his tracks and he let Bischoff go. She smiled at him as she asked him what he thought he was doing; he didn't say anything and it felt like his feet were cemented to the floor. She smiled as she opened the door, kicked Trish out of the way and left; Christian walked towards the door and watched as the mystery woman and Jericho left, with Matt Hardy following behind them. 


	2. Revenge for Christian

Trish was helping Christian up and out of the ring as Raw went to a commercial. When Raw came back on the air, Trish and Christian were complaining to Eric Bischoff about both Jericho and the mystery woman. Bischoff said that there was nothing he could do and with that, Christian pulled him up and shoved him against the wall. Before Christian could do anything, the mystery woman showed up, slammed Trish's head to the wall, and then kicked her out of the office. Christian turned to face her and something familiar about her stopped him in his tracks and he let Bischoff go. She smiled at him as she asked him what he thought he was doing; he didn't say anything and it felt like his feet were cemented to the floor. She smiled as she opened the door, kicked Trish out of the way and left; Christian walked towards the door and watched as the mystery woman and Jericho left, with Matt Hardy following behind them.  
  
"She is driving me crazy. Just when I think that we are getting somewhere, she comes and ruins it! Why is she so hung up on you? When you finally saw her, you just stood there and let her beat me up? Christian?! CHRISTIAN!!" Trish yelled as Christian turned his attention back to her.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry I was thinking about something else; what were you saying Trish?" Trish didn't answer him as she stormed off to see if she could get some info on the woman from Matt.  
  
Trish knocked on the locker room door and heard Matt say come in; upon seeing her, he told her to go away. She walked over to him and asked if he was joining Jericho's in his revenge plot. Matt said no, but that he was intrigued as to why this woman was so intrigued with Christian. Trish said that she didn't know, but that she knew Christian knew who the woman was. Matt said that since both she and Christian were so close, then why didn't he tell her? Trish looked at him and told him that she never thought about that; she thanked Matt as she shut the door and went in search of Christian.  
She found him talking with Test, who saw her and quickly left; he could tell by the look in her eyes, that she was pissed. She walked up to Christian and demanded that he tell her who the mystery woman is; he acted like he didn't know her, but Trish knew that he did. She said that he could lie to her all he wanted, but that she'd find out just exactly who the mystery woman was. Christian rubbed the back of his neck as he watched Trish walk away; he walked away but heard a familiar voice behind him.  
  
" She really is a basket case, isn't she?" The mystery woman said.  
  
Christian turned to her, with a scowl on his face; that scowl turned into something else as he said her name for the first time:  
  
"Mandy."  
  
She smiled, as she knew that he remembered her; she pushed him up against the wall with her body, as she looked deep into his blue eyes. She pressed her lips to his and it took him all of a second to respond by pulling her closer; he didn't see Chris Jericho watching them either. She let him go and smiled as she left; Christian heard a laugh as he saw Jericho walk to him.  
  
" I was wondering how long it was going to be until you admitted you know her! Don't worry, I won't tall Trish what I saw." Jericho said as he left.  
  
Christian stood there in a daze as he closed his eyes and remembered the woman as the 17-year-old girl he left behind. Now, she wasn't so little anymore and Christian knew that now she was around, he was going to be in deep shit. Not just with Trish, but with Mandy as well; she had never forgiven him for leaving her, especially after they found out she was pregnant. Christian never gave it another thought until he saw her when she and Jericho were calling him and Trish out. He ran a hand over his hair as he went in search of Trish, he didn't see her, but he heard her. He looked to the side and saw Matt, Steven Richards, Victoria, the Hurricane and others huddled around the monitor.  
He saw Trish in the ring and she was calling Mandy out; he was going to stop her, but decided he sees if Mandy answered the call: she did! Mandy slowly made her way to the ring, but Trish threw the mic down and they brawled on the ramp. Mandy clotheslined Trish down then threw her against the steel steps; she pulled Trish in the ring and laid into her with a few right hands! Christian ran down and pulled Mandy off her; she looked at him before spitting in his face and he clotheslined her down. He and Trish double teamed her before Jericho ran down to the ring; he pulled Christian out of the ring and threw him against the barricade. Mandy, in the ring, powerbombed Trish then pulled her to the middle of the ring; she went up top and hit a Shooting Star Press onto Trish. Jericho got into the ring and raised her arm up in victory as Bischoff's music hit and he stood at the top of the ramp as Christian was carrying Trish up the ramp.  
  
"Well, it looks like there's a little competition between Trish and your mystery woman Jericho! So, why don't we have a little match next week, a Intergender tag match? How about we raise the stakes and make it a Intergender Hardcore Tag match?"  
  
" That sounds promising! I'll take...we'll take it!" Jericho said as he looked at Mandy and she agreed. Raw went to a commercial as Jericho and Mandy walked up the ramp. 


	3. Why Matt Hardy?

" That sounds promising! I'll take...we'll take it!" Jericho said as he looked at Mandy and she agreed. Raw went to a commercial as Jericho and Mandy walked up the ramp.  
  
The trainers were checking on Trish backstage as Christian went in search of Jericho and Mandy. He found Mandy talking with Matt Hardy and he stormed over to her and knocked her to the ground. Before he could do anything, Matt's fist collided with his face and he fell next to her, holding his face. Matt helped her up and as they walked away, Jericho met them and told Christian, not until next week. Christian scowled at them as they left him on the floor and a few moments later, Trish found him. She knelt next to him, asking him what happened, but he said nothing and pushed her away from him. She looked at him, not with hurt in her eyes, but revenge in them; Christian turned away from her and left.  
An hour later, Mandy found him; he was leaning against the wall, his arms folded in front of him. She tapped him on the shoulder and when he turned around, he saw two green eyes staring at him. She smiled at him that smile that he knew better than anybody, even better than Edge did. He asked her what she wanted and she said to make sure that he was okay; he shrugged her off and she looked hurt and said that she didn't blame him. She touched his face, where Matt's fist had connected, lightly, but he still grimaced at her touch. She apologized and when she saw Trish, she backed away and said she'd see him in the ring next week.  
Trish asked him what she wanted, but Christian didn't answer her; he shrugged her off again.  
  
" Why the hell do you care what she wanted? Why the hell do you care so much about her now?! You said she was nothing to worry about!" Christian said as he stormed off.  
  
The next week on Raw, Mandy went in search of Chris and found him knocked out on the locker room floor. Trish poked her head around the corner and told Mandy it looked like Chris wouldn't be able to do their match. Mandy told Trish not to worry, she'd find someone; she also said just for her and Christian to get to the ring for their match, she'd have a surprise!  
  
"Are you ready? Good, let's go!" Mandy said to her partner, whose face was unseen and voice unheard.  
  
Trish and Christian were all ready in the ring as Mandy made her way to the ring with her partner: Matt Hardy! Christian looked confused as they got into the ring and Mandy smiled at him as he and Matt started the match off. A fast roll up attempt by Christian turned the tides on Matt, but he only got a two count for his trouble. Matt made a quick tag to Mandy, who confronted Christian before she punched him. He stumbled back and tagged in Trish who went to work on Mandy with a vengeance. Mandy fought back and hit a tornado DDT on Trish and got a two count out of it; Trish hardly got her shoulder up! Mandy locked in an armbar and squeezed the life out of Trish's arm; she then hit a snap mare Suplex for another two count. Trish crawled to her corner, but Mandy pulled her back and threw her in the corner on her side. Matt choked Trish with his arm and let go as the ref turned back; Mandy let Trish tag in Christian, before she tagged in Matt.  
Mandy and Trish got into a fight on the outside as Matt reversed the Unprettier and threw Christian to the ropes. Mandy pulled Christian out of the ring as Trish came around and pummeled her in the back. Mandy fought her off and threw her into the steel steps, then Matt slid out of the ring and rolled Christian back under the bottom rope. Christian stumbled up as Matt hit the Twist of Fate for the win.  
  
"Here's your winner: Matt Hardy and Mandy Copeland!"  
  
Trish slid into the ring as Mandy slid in as well and knocked her with a steel chair. Jericho surprised everyone, by running down and confronting Matt; they looked like they were about to get into it, but they shook hands and all three left the ring. A few moments later, Trish and Christian made their way to the back; Mandy was listening in on their conversation as Trish said she was headed to the shower. They separated and Mandy followed Trish, but didn't follow her into the locker room; Mandy opened the door and heard the water come on. She smiled to herself as she left; about an hour later, she saw Christian knock on the door and she heard Trish scream inside!  
Christian threw the door open and Mandy followed in behind him; what was Trish screaming about: her hair was bright orange! They heard laughter behind them and turned to see Mandy laughing; she waved a slight smile and left the room. Trish saw Jericho and Matt standing there, a huge smile on Matt's face and a loud laugh from Jericho.  
  
" Oh, Trish! It looks like someone did something to your shampoo! That's too bad!" Mandy said as she frowned and she along with her men left. 


	4. Raw Blood

Trish was livid and was screaming so loud about her hair that she had almost the entire women's division running in to see what had happened. Molly and Jazz stood next to each other and snickered as Ivory burst out laughing. Everyone pointed and laughed in unison, even some of the male Superstars stopped to see what was going on and they laughed too. Trish turned red as she ran back into the bathroom in tears; Christian tried, but couldn't stifle the laugh that was about to burst out of his mouth. Everyone stopped and stared at him as Trish, tears drying on her cheeks, slapped him in the mouth.  
That didn't stop him from laughing louder and everyone could hear him from down the hall. Mandy, Jericho and Matt were sitting near a monitor as they saw what happened; Mandy laughed and said that that was too easy and that what was in store for Christian was even worse. Jericho asked her what she meant by that and she told him not to worry, she wouldn't hurt Christian, just make him think about what he's done. She walked off, but he couldn't see the wicked smile on her face as she left the building.  
  
The next week on Raw, Trish, with her hair hidden by a hat, was pissed and stormed to the ring and called Mandy out. She said that if she didn't come out, she was coming to the back and pull her out to the ring. When she received no answer, she slid out of the ring and ran to the back; she ran into just about every Superstar, including Matt Hardy, but no one had seen her. Then she went in search of Jericho, to see if he had seen her; but he was no were to be found: Christian had disappeared as well.  
Trish heard Mandy's laughter as turned the corner, but no one was to be found. She followed the sound and when she got to the room where the sound was coming from, she pushed open the door. She was greeted with darkness and then she felt a hard object hit her from behind...  
  
Jericho hit Trish with all his might and Mandy turned on the light, as they saw that Trish had fallen at Mandy's feet. Mandy bent down to her and whispered "Someone's coming!", then pulled her to the couch. Jericho picked her up and laid her down as Mandy took the steel chair, with some of Trish's blood on it and left. She walked down the hall, hoping that no one would see her and no one did; it was as if everyone knew what was going to happen and acted as if they didn't know.  
Mandy stopped at the door that was marked with Christian's name and knocked on the door. When she heard no answer, she slowly pushed open the door and walked in. She smiled to herself, but stopped and looked through one of Christian's bags. She was surprised to find a picture of herself, tucked away in a hidden compartment; she slipped it into the back pocket of her jeans, shut the light off and left.  
  
Trish was livid as the trainers were checking on her; she pushed them away from her as she went in search of her attacker. She marched through the halls and reached Christian's locker room; she knocked on the door, but didn't get an answer. She pushed open the door to darkness and after her last experience with a dark room; she fumbled for the light switch. No one was around and she slowly walked into the room and found no one, although she did find one thing: a bloody chair.  
She walked closer to it and saw a trail of blood on it; she touched her head where she had been hit and a few trickles of blood came off on her fingers. She picked up the chair, slammed the door shut, not shutting off the lights and went in search of Christian. After ten minutes, Trish found him and she confronted him about it. 


	5. Back and Forth Action

" Why did you attack me with this...chair!" Trish yelled at Christian. He looked at her bewildered.  
  
" What are you talking about? This is the first time that I've seen you tonight!" He said, his voice cracking slightly.  
  
She told him to quit acting like he didn't know what was going on; he still maintained his innocence. When she brought up that fact that maybe Mandy had something to do with it, he went crazy. He got up in her face telling Trish never to mention her name in front of him again. She backed off, threw the chair at his feet and walked off; he picked the chair up and looked at the dried blood on the back of it. He slammed the chair against the wall, screamed and went in search of Mandy; he found her and confronted her about. She said that she wouldn't do anything like that and for a reason, which he didn't know, he believed her.  
He watched her walk away as he heard someone behind him; he turned and found Gail Kim. He asked her what she wanted and she said she wanted to tell him who attacked Trish. He said he was disinterested with it and walked off, until she said this:  
  
" Mandy isn't innocent, you know! You know more than anybody, right? I know the secret between the two of you." Gail said.  
  
Christian turned back to her and his bewildered eyes told that she had hit a nerve. She walked away before he could reach her, but he didn't chase after her either. He walked the other direction, not really knowing how to take the news that Gail knew the secret. She could have been lying to him, but he could never be sure; he thought about it as he walked past Victoria, who stared at him like she had never seen him before. As he turned the corner, he heard footsteps following him, but he didn't turn to see who it was. However, he felt eyes burning in the back of his head and he knew it was her; he stopped at Trish's door and knocked. Hearing her tell him to come in, he opened the door and shut it back; she leaned her ear against the door and heard Christian tell Trish that he knew who attacked her. When Trish found out that it was Mandy, she said that she was going to Bischoff to ask for a match against her.  
She heard Christian agree with her, but he also told her that she needed to be careful.  
  
" You've seen what Mandy is capable of, but I'll watch your back." Christian said as Trish opened the door and stepped into the empty corridor.  
  
Trish knocked on Bischoff's door and walked in and said that she wanted a match against Mandy next week. Bischoff granted her the match with a stipulation, if Christian got involved on her behalf, she would automatically lose the match. Trish agreed as she left the office and found Mandy, whom she told a match was on between them. Mandy told her to bring it, she wasn't afraid and she wasn't going to back down from either her or Christian. Trish walked off as Mandy entered Bischoff's office and asked him what the stipulation was in the match that was to conspire between her and Trish. He told her that if Christian interfered on Trish's behalf, she would lose the match; Mandy smiled as she said thank you and left.  
  
"This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Toronto  
Ontario, TRISH STRATUS!!" "I don't care what ya'll say!" then Trish's  
laugh as she made her way to the ring.  
  
"And the challenger from Toronto Ontario, MANDY COPELAND!" The opening chords of "Smells Like Teen Spirit" echoed through the arena as Mandy made  
her way to the ring.  
  
From the time the bell rang, Trish was all over Mandy and hit an early Stratusfaction, but only got a two count. Mandy hit a dropkick to the back of Trish's head and got a two count out of it. The women went back and forth until Mandy locked in the sharpshooter on Trish; she tried to reach for the ropes, but Mandy kept pulling her into the middle of the ring. Eventually, Trish got to the ropes, but Mandy didn't let go until the ref counted to make her stop. She taunted Trish to get up and when she did, she knocked her back down. "How do you like me now?!" Mandy yelled at Trish as she wrenched Trish's arm behind her back.  
Mandy then kicked her in the back and choked her on the ropes. She let go as she saw Christian run down the ramp; she looked at him as he got in the ring. He backed her up into a corner and she punched him hard as Matt ran to the ring and he clotheslined Christian out of the ring. Trish recovered and hit the Stratusfear and went for a pin, but Jericho ran down and pulled her out. Mandy dove onto Jericho and Trish then picked her up and powerbombed Trish on the ramp. The ref counted, but Mandy broke it up by rolling Trish into the ring, where Mandy hit a DDT for another two count. Matt and Christian had disappeared into the crowd, as Jericho stood ringside; Trish hit a chick kick to Mandy, but only got a two count. Trish was getting mad and as she was getting ready to pummel Mandy, someone caught her fist.  
She looked and saw Christian, whose grip on her fist was cutting off the blood circulation. He looked at her with fire in his eyes, but he let her fist go and punched Mandy himself; Trish looked shocked. The bell rang and Mandy was declared the winner; Jericho got in the ring to check on Mandy. Matt Hardy ran down to help him and when he passed Christian, he tripped him and Christian fell face first on the ramp. Trish helped him up and they exited the ring as Raw went to a commercial.  
The refs were checking on Mandy as Trish and Christian were leaving the arena. They were met by Jericho, who had an object hidden behind his back; he smiled at them as he bashed Christian with the tire iron he had behind his back. Trish looked at him shocked as he broke out the windows of the white rental car and threw the tire iron away. He pulled her to him, and then threw her to the ground; Trish looked up as she saw Mandy standing over her. Mandy helped Trish up then slapped her across the face as Trish turned and got the Side Effect from Matt. Mandy, Jericho and Matt left the two of them bleeding and lying on the ground. 


	6. The Shot Heard 'Round the World

The refs were checking on Mandy as Trish and Christian were leaving the arena. They were met by Jericho, who had an object hidden behind his back; he smiled at them as he bashed Christian with the tire iron he had behind his back. Trish looked at him shocked as he broke out the windows of the white rental car and threw the tire iron away. He pulled her to him, and then threw her to the ground; Trish looked up as she saw Mandy standing over her. Mandy helped Trish up then slapped her across the face as Trish turned and got the Side Effect from Matt. Mandy, Jericho and Matt left the two of them bleeding and lying on the ground.  
  
Two Weeks before Backlash  
  
Mandy and Jericho entered the arena and were met by Eric Bischoff, who told them that people were waiting for them. They turned the corner and were attacked from behind; Mandy saw Christian pulling Jericho's arms behind his back and she heard a loud slap from Trish. Trish turned her sights on Mandy, but before she could do anything, Christian stopped her. Trish looked at him like he was crazy before he pulled Mandy up by he hair and threw her against the wall. Trish laughed as Mandy got up and she kicked her across the chest and Mandy fell as they left her lying there. Christian looked back, but Trish pulled him along with her as Matt Hardy ran to check on them.  
Trish and Christian headed out to the ring and as Trish grabbed a mic, "You Think You Know Me!" started blaring in the arena, the smoke started up and Edge made his way out. He posed for the crowd atop the ramp before making his way to the ring; Christian rolled his eyes, as Trish looked mad for Edge interrupting them. He slid into the ring and took Trish's mic from her as he told the crowd it was great to be back live on Raw. Then he turned his attention to his brother and to Trish, but before he could say anything, Mandy came limping down the ramp holding onto her side.  
Edge held the bottom rope down for her as she got in the ring and said that she had something to tell Christian and it couldn't wait any longer. Edge handed Mandy his mic as she said she was going to tell the real reason why she was helping Jericho avenge his heart being broken.  
  
" I came down here because I think I owe Christian and Trish the real reason why I came here to the WWE. Chris Jericho called me the night on Raw when he stormed off into the night and so I went to him. I met him where he wanted and it was there I exposed something to him and why I told him I would help him. However, Chris didn't know that this was all part of my revenge plan for the man who left me behind. This man, Christian, standing in front of all of you is a liar and a cheat! This man left me behind and when Chris called me, I was all ready packing my bags! Christian thinks that I owe him something, but I owe him nothing; it anything else, he owes me an apology!" The crowd started going crazy, chanting "asshole" towards Christian and "Kill him!" towards Mandy. " You hear that? Their calling you an asshole? Well, I guess they know you better than I thought they did! You know, now that I'm out here, I really want to keep you guessing about the real reason why I'm here! I heard what Gail told you backstage last week and she's right, I'm not that innocent; but you know what, neither are you!" Mandy said as her hard slap connect with Christian's face.  
  
That made Trish angry, but Mandy punched her and sent her flying. Mandy jumped on top of her and started to pound her face it, until Edge put a stop to it and pulled an enraged Mandy out of the ring. She was screaming at both Trish and Christian as Edge had a hard time getting her up the ramp. The camera followed them as Edge had to throw her over his shoulder, to keep her from running away. He sat her down on the couch in her dressing room and she was still fuming as Edge told her she needed to calm down.  
  
"What do you think you were doing out there? Do you want the whole world to know? This is between you and Christian, not between the two of you and the fans as well! Look, just wait until next week and if you feel you need to tell the whole world, then do it, okay?" Edge asked her.  
  
" Fine, I'll give it a week. God, why do you have to be a martyr? Why do you have to be the voice of reason?" Mandy asked as she stormed off.  
  
She ran into Jericho, who asked her why she didn't ruin Christian, then and there. She yelled at him to leave her alone and ran off as Jericho stormed off; he found Christian and shoved him against the wall. He wailed on Christian and no one was going to stop him; Trish tried, but he ended up slapping her and throwing her to the floor. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Edge and Matt came running and pulled the men off each other. Mandy came from around the corner and saw what happened, but didn't stop Jericho.  
Edge saw her as she slinked her way out and went into her dressing room. He let Jericho go as he went in search of her; he had only caught that glimpse of her, but he knew where'd she'd go. He knocked on the dressing room door that had her name and he heard her softly say for him to go away. When she used the voice, it was better to leave her alone than try to start up with her again. He walked away and ran into Christian, who asked if she was in there; he said yes, but to leave her alone. Christian said that he couldn't after what she did to him, but Edge backed him up against the wall.  
  
" Why can't you just leave her the hell alone? You hurt her again, I'll kill you!" Edge spat.  
  
Edge left and Christian straightened his shirt and knocked on the door; she told him to go away. He went to knock on the door again, but she threw it open and took a step back when she realized that he wasn't Edge. She slammed the door in his face, but he caught it before it could shut. She turned back to him and asked him what he wanted; she was getting impatient and decided to take matters into her own hands. She fiddled with something on the couch before she turned back to him with a gun in her hand. He took a step back as she said:  
  
" Chris wanted me to take care of you, so that's what I'm going to do! He didn't say to kill you, but I say hey let's take it to the next level! No one screws with me, no one!" She screamed as she pulled the trigger... 


	7. Can Christian Come Out And Play?

Mandy laughed as Christian fell back wards and she heard the back of his head bang off the door. She put the gun down as she crossed the room over to him and pulled him away from the door. The door flew open as Eric Bischoff, Edge, Chris and Matt ran into the room; all of their eyes went wide, but Edge's eyes widened to the gun sitting on the couch. No one else seemed to notice it as Mandy met his eyes and slightly shook her head as she registered that he knew. Bischoff got the EMT's and they loaded Christian up on the stretcher as Trish, who had been tipped off by Gail Kim, caught them before they left. She didn't really make a sound, but she followed by the side as the ambulance came and she hopped in before they shut the door. Raw went to a commercial as the ambulance, carrying Christian turned the corner.  
When Raw came back from commercial, Edge was trying to get Mandy to confess that she shot Christian. She flat out lied and said that he tried to shoot her and she fought with him and the gun went off on accident. Edge wasn't sure, but Matt and Chris nearly beat him up with saying that she was lying, to which Edge replied that he never said that. While Edge, Matt and Chris were arguing, Mandy slipped out of the room and into a rental car. She drove off as Edge called after her...  
  
*Camera focuses on the sign to the hospital. Mandy parks her car, asks  
about the room and makes her way there.*  
  
Mandy made her way to Room 521 and pushed the door open; looking around the room, Trish was no where to be found. She crept up to the bed and sat on its edge as she heard the door open, but then shut again. She turned her attention back to the bed as Christian opened his eyes and looked at her. He didn't seem scared of her, considering that she was the one who shot him; she smiled at him, but he didn't or couldn't smile back. She jumped when she heard the door open and she hid as she saw Trish walk back in; she looked excited that he was awake as she sat at the same spot she was sitting at.  
Mandy slid out of her hiding place and stood behind Trish, who didn't notice her until Mandy tapped her on the shoulder. Trish jumped, got up and faced her; Trish slapped her as Mandy touched her stinging cheek and smiled. Trish asked her what she was smiling at, but Mandy ignored her as she left the room. Mandy stopped and Trish turned as they both heard Christian's voice calling her back. She turned slowly and pushed Trish aside as she took her place on the bed; lying there, Mandy noticed how changed he really was.  
She didn't say anything until tears formed in her eyes and she ran from the room. She drove off and back to the arena; once inside she stopped by a monitor and watched as Chris Jericho had Steven Richards in the Walls of Jericho. She saw Victoria run down and interfere, so she ran to the ring as well and the two divas got into a fight. Mandy threw Victoria into the steel steps as Richards tapped to the Walls and Jericho was declared the winner.  
  
"Here's Your Winner: CHRIS JERICHO!!"  
  
Mandy slid into the ring and raised his other hand in victory; he hugged her as the exited the ring. Victoria got in, holding her back, to check on Steven and pointed at Mandy as if to say she wanted her in the ring. When they got to the back, Bischoff and a few police officers met them; Jericho asked what was going on and Bischoff said that he was having Mandy arrested from shooting Christian. After being handcuffed, Edge and Matt made their way over as Edge protested this, but it did no good as they led her away.  
  
When Trish left, Christian turned the TV to Raw just in time to see Mandy being handcuffed and led away. He watched as Edge tried to keep it from happening, but the officers still led her away. He shut the TV off and groaned as he heard the door open and called out Trish's name, but the hand that pulled the curtain away, didn't belong to Trish. As the curtain was pushed aside, Christian found his brother standing there, not looking too happy about what went down between him and Mandy.  
  
" I only came here to tell you that Bischoff had Mandy arrested for shooting..."  
  
" Wait, she didn't shoot me! Seeing her again, really brought up all the bad memories between us and I went there to confront her. I brought the gun, we fought and she tried to wrestle it away and it accidentally went off. That's what really happened!" Christian told him.  
  
Trish, who heard the conversation, cleared her throat and she looked pissed as she told Edge Christian was lying and only trying to protect Mandy; for some reason she didn't know. Trish left the hospital and told Christian if he was trying to protect her that she was going to put a stop to it.  
  
Raw Before Backlash  
  
Christian was at home, Mandy was released, Jericho was going insane and Trish was yelling at Bischoff about Mandy. She said she couldn't believe that Christian told the police the story that he told Edge; Trish said she knew Christian lied to protect her, but didn't know why. Bischoff said that he had an idea for Trish, if she wanted to punish Mandy why not do it in the ring. Trish said that would be perfect and Bischoff added the first match of Backlash: Trish Stratus vs. Mandy Copeland in a Steel Cage match! The crowd went nuts as Trish smiled and left the office; she ran into Mandy, Chris, Matt and Edge and told Mandy that she was having a match at Backlash.  
  
" You want to know? Trish Stratus vs. Mandy Copeland in a...Steel Cage match!" Trish said as she laughed and walked off.  
  
My Backlash Card:  
  
Chris Benoit (c ) vs. Shawn Michaels  
Heavyweight World Championship  
  
Triple H vs. Edge  
  
Victoria vs. Molly Holly  
Women's Championship  
  
Randy Orton (c ) vs. Matt Hardy  
Intercontinental Championship  
  
Trish Stratus vs. Mandy Copeland  
Steel Cage Match  
  
Batista and Ric Flair (c) vs. Rob Van Dam and Booker T  
World Tag Team Championship 


	8. Bloody Backlash

My Backlash Card:  
  
Chris Benoit (c) vs. Shawn Michaels  
Heavyweight World Championship  
  
Triple H vs. Edge  
  
Victoria vs. Molly Holly  
Women's Championship  
  
Randy Orton (c) vs. Matt Hardy  
Intercontinental Championship  
  
Trish Stratus vs. Mandy Copeland  
Steel Cage Match  
  
Batista and Ric Flair (c) vs. Rob Van Dam and Booker T  
World Tag Team Championship  
  
Chris Benoit def. Shawn Michaels to remain Heavyweight World Champion  
  
Edge def. Triple H  
  
Victoria def. Molly Holly to remain WWE Women's Champion  
  
Matt Hardy def. Randy Orton to become the new Intercontinental Champion  
  
Batista and Ric Flair def. RVD and Booker T to remain Tag Team Champions  
  
"This match is a Steel Cage Match! Introducing first from Toronto, Canada:  
TRISH STRATUS!"  
  
Trish climbed into the ring and posed as the crowd booed her. Their boos  
were changed to cheers as "Fear" by Disturbed started to play and Mandy  
slowly made her way out.  
  
"And the challenger from Toronto, Canada: MANDY COPELAND!" Mandy stood atop the ramp as she raised her fist in the air then made her way to the ring. Before she got in, she looked up at the steel cage that was about to  
envelope her, the ring and her enemy, Trish Stratus.  
  
The cage was lowered as ref Earl Hebner climbed out of the ring and locked, Mandy, Trish and ref Charlie Robinson in. The two women locked up in the middle as the bell rang and the crowd was going crazy. Trish hit an early Stratusfaction and tried to climb out of the ring, but Mandy powerbombed her down. She choked her on the ropes and banged her face against the cage; a trickle of bright crimson ran down from Trish's forehead. This enraged Trish, who hit a clothesline on Mandy, then started to punch her; Mandy fought back and hit a tilt-a-whirl slam into a powerbomb. Mandy didn't try to climb out of the cage as she had the perfect opportunity to, but she picked Trish up and started to climb the ropes. Mandy tried to go for Superplex, but Trish punched her in the side and pushed her off to the canvas.  
Mandy was holding onto her side as Trish catapulted her out of the ring and the entire front of her body slammed hard into the steel cage. She was writhing in pain at ringside as Trish climbed out and used the steel cage as a grader on Mandy's face. The camera focused on Mandy as blood oozed from the front of her head; she tried to reach for Trish, but Trish only kicked her away and laughed at her. Trish rolled her back in the ring and started to climb the cage, she got one leg over the cage, before the crowd started going nuts. She looked down and Mandy was climbing after her, Trish was set to climb down and to the floor, when Mandy pulled her back in. Mandy picked Trish up and threw her from the top of the cage to the ring; Mandy then climbed back in.  
Trish was lying and bleeding, Mandy was still at the top of the cage and bleeding, but she did make her way down. The crowd kept booing because Mandy refused to get out of the ring; she stopped to catch her breath as Trish slowly got up. Mandy locked in an armbar as Trish was screaming; the more she screamed the harder Mandy's grip on her arm became. Mandy let her go and wiped at some of the blood on her face, she rubbed it into Trish's blonde hair as Trish tried to get away. Trish ran and started climbing out of the cage and Mandy did something that shocked everyone: she let Trish go! Trish climbed down and as her feet touched the ground, the bell rang signaling the end of the match.  
  
"Here's your winner: TRISH STRATUS!" The crowd booed loudly as Trish was  
holding her head and looked at Mandy with a strange look on her face.  
  
Mandy looked behind Trish as Jericho jumped out of the crowd and hit Trish with the same chair that they had framed Christian with. He kept hitting her until the ref let Mandy out, she ran over and stopped him and pulled the chair away from him. He backed off as Mandy told him to pick her up, he did so and Mandy smiled at Trish before she bashed the chair into her all ready beat up and bloody face. She threw the chair down as she and Jericho left Trish lying as another ref ran down and the three refs checked on her. The crowd's boos stopped and they all were completely silent as Christian limped down to the ring. Mandy and Jericho stopped at the end of the ramp as they saw him, but instead of going to check on Trish, he walked over to Mandy and raised her hand in victory.  
  
He let her hand go as she looked at him funny, but then she knew and her look of hatred turned into something else. She looked scared as she ran up the ramp and away from Christian and Jericho, who was completely confused as to what was going on. The refs were helping Trish up as Jericho left the ring and Christian walked over to Trish. He took her from the refs and he helped her up the ramp and to the back as J.R. and King wondered what was really going on between Christian and Mandy.  
  
"What the heck is going on in here? I thought they hated each other! I do have one thing to say J.R. that Mandy is a fine piece of work!" J.R. rolled his eyes at his partner as he told him to go cool off.  
  
" Good god King, go cool off. Anyway, I'm sure we'll all find out why Mandy let Trish win the match tomorrow night. But next up, our champion Chris Benoit goes up against his most difficult challenge since Triple H: Shawn Michaels." J.R. announced.  
  
Raw After Backlash  
  
Raw started off with Trish in the ring as she said she was just as confused as to last night's events, first with Mandy letting her win the match then Jericho attacking her. However, it wasn't those things that happened it was the return of Christian that night. She then said that she knows that there's something going on between him and Mandy, but she can't figure it out.  
  
" This the same woman who showed up to help Chris Jericho break us down! This is the same woman who turned Chris' agenda into her own! This is the same woman who shot..." That was as far as she got before Christian's music interrupted her.  
  
He made his way out, but didn't come down to the ring as Trish looked at him. She asked him what he was doing out there, that he shouldn't be out there, he should be resting. He told her to shut up and mind her own business; what ever was going on between him and Mandy was none of her business. He told her that since she was so concerned about his safety, then why was she out there bitching about Mandy.  
  
" You know Trish, ever since Mandy showed up, you've been bitching to me about her! I told you all you need to know about her, but doesn't seem to be enough for you!" He screamed at her as he made his way to the ring.  
  
She backed up a bit as he climbed in and confronted her before grabbing the mic and throwing it out of the ring. He grabbed her by her hair, but stopped at the crowd cheered and he saw Mandy at the top of the ramp. He let Trish go as he watched as Mandy paced back and forth at the top; she looked at the ring as Christian turned around and got speared by Edge. Trish tried to get out of the ring, but Mandy ran down and pushed her back in. Mandy got in the ring and clotheslined Trish down as Jericho ran down and put Christian in the Walls. Mandy pulled the steel steps into the ring, set Trish up on the top and suplexed her onto the stairs. Jericho let Christian go as he, Mandy and Edge left the two in the ring. 


	9. Edge and Matt In Too Deep

No one really knew why Edge decided to get involved in the feud between his brother and Mandy. Or for that matter no one really knew why he decided to get involved in the feud between Christian and Jericho; there was no lost love between the three of them. There was someone who was looking for anything to figure it out and that person was Matt Hardy; he had been hanging around Mandy for a while. No one noticed him ever around anyone else but Mandy, which rumors became rampant, but they paid no attention. What Matt Hardy wanted, no one knew for sure, but he would do anything to get it no matter what the consequences.

Matt found Mandy's dressing room and knocked on the door that read her name. He heard her say come in and he opened the door and saw her sitting on the couch, reading a magazine. She looked up and smiled at him as she sat the magazine down and asked him what he wanted. He said just to talk so she bade him to sit down next to her and he did so without reluctance. He looked at her and said that there was something that he wanted to know; she told him to continue, but knew that he was uncomfortable.

"Well…um…sorry I don't really know how to ask this question. I've noticed that whenever you're around, everyone gets very nervous, even Chris! Did he really ask you to come and help him in his quest against Christian and Trish, or had you all ready planned to come? Just shortly after you arrived, Edge shows up and it seems to me that…"

"Well, you caught me in my lie! Chris didn't ask me to come; I was on my way when he did call. I had nothing to do with Edge returning, that was of his own doing. There is only one reason why I came and it wasn't to help Chris, it was to help myself." She confessed to him.

He was about to say something else, but Edge walked in and said that Bischoff wanted to see them. She told Matt they'd talk later and with that she left as Matt let out the breath he had been holding in. He got up and walked out of the room, but not before running into Christian, who asked him if he had seen Mandy. Matt lied and said no and excused himself as Christian went off in search of Mandy. Meanwhile…

Mandy and Edge sat in Bischoff's office as he told Mandy that she had definitely made a mess on his show. He said he was going to overlook that because he saw something special in her as Mandy raised an eyebrow. She said that was surprising since this is the first time he's actually sat down and spoke to her face to face. He folded his hands in front of him on the desk as he told her that he wanted her to be the newest diva on his roster. He said that she was the best he'd ever seen considering the women he hired while in charge of WCW were porn stars and Playboy playmates. She smiled at that statement as he asked her what was so funny and she said nothing as he continued.

After he was done speaking with her, he turned his attention to Edge, who sat by and watched the events unfold before him. Mandy sat back in her chair as Bischoff asked what was in stake for him when Mandy destroyed Christian. Edge said nothing he was just here to make sure Christian didn't make the same mistake he made 6 years before. Bischoff raised an eyebrow as he tapped his pen on the desk and asked him what he meant by that; Edge changed the subject quickly. Mandy shifted uncomfortable in her chair as Edge asked Bischoff what he wanted him to do to which Bischoff replied, anything he wanted. Mandy excused herself and left the office as Edge watched her leave, but he turned back and told Bischoff that it was best to let Mandy take care of Christian than him. Bischoff nodded in agreement and Edge left the office and he ran into a hurried Christian. They stood there and looked at each other for a moment, before Edge left and Christian walked into Bischoff's office.

"I want to know what you want with Mandy! I won't leave here until I know." He yelled at Bischoff.

"What do I want with her? Well that's simple, I want to sign her to a WWE contract and I've contacted Vince about it. He's agreed so I'm putting her in a match against Molly Holly next week and no interfering on your part! You seem so interested in her and I've never noticed it until Edge said something about it. I asked him what was in stake for him if she destroyed you and he said nothing, he was here just to make sure you didn't make the same mistake that you made 6 years before. Just what did you do Christian to make her hate you?!" Bischoff asked Christian.

Christian stormed off as Bischoff smiled and answered the phone; the camera followed Christian until he reached Mandy's dressing room. He was going to knock, but the door opened and there she stood; she asked him what he wanted and he pushed his way into the room. She shut the door and leaned against it as he paced the room, her eyes followed him and he could feel them burning into the back of his head. He turned to her as she gripped the door handle for support and he asked her why she told Bischoff about his decision all those years before.

"I didn't tell him anything, Edge brought it up and he didn't say anything either. So you can get off your high horse and leave me be, get out! Just get out Christian there's nothing left to say!" She screamed as she threw open the door and Matt Hardy stepped in.

He was blocking Christian's way, but stepped aside and Christian left; she slammed the door shut as she slid down the door. Matt knelt in front of her as she looked up at him as he asked her what was wrong. She told him nothing as she wiped at the tears from her eyes, he helped her up as they walked to the couch. She ran a hand through her hair as she looked at Matt as he told her that everything would be okay, he and Edge wouldn't let Christian hurt her like he did before. It was this statement that made the tears stop and she looked at Matt as she asked him how he knew; he said he just knew. She laughed as she jokingly said he was full of shit, which made him laugh as well. They were interrupted by Edge, who asked Mandy is she was ready for her match this week against Jazz. She said yes as she left leaving Edge and Matt alone; there was an awkward moment of silence as Edge left.


	10. Christian's Former Life in Canada

**"This match is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first from Toronto, Ontario, Canada, MANDY COPELAND!!" **She came walking down the ramp and waving to the crowds. She got in and smiled as Jazz's music hit.

**" And being accompanied by Teddy Long and from New Orleans, Louisiana: JAZZ!" **Lillian announced as Jazz came down to the ring.

They quickly locked up in the ring as Jazz took advantage with a snap mare Suplex; she covered for a two count, but Mandy kicked out. Jazz locked in a standing armbar as Mandy screamed in pain; she revered it into one of her own and hit the armbar takedown. They exchanged blows back and forth as Mandy hit a bulldog for a two count; Jazz fired back and locked in the STF, but Mandy reached the ropes forcing Jazz to break the hold. Jazz kicked her down as she tried to get up, however it wasn't enough as Mandy punched her and hit a standing dropkick to Jazz's face. Mandy covered but Long jumped on the apron and distracted the ref as Mandy went over to him. She slapped Long across the face as Jazz rolled her up for a two count, Jazz punched the canvas as she turned her attention to Long.

Mandy hit another drop kick, but this time to Jazz's head to which she fell out of the ring and onto Long. Mandy laughed as she climbed out of the ring and heard the crowd yell as she turned to get clotheslined by Trish. Trish threw her into the steel steps as Edge came down and pulled Trish to him by her hair, she tried to punch him, but Mandy grabbed her leg and pulled her down. Mandy jumped on top of her and started to beat her up before she felt someone pull her off; she turned to stare into the eyes of Matt Hardy. She pulled away from him as she banged Trish's head on the steel steps and was attacked from behind by Jazz who banged her shoulder into the steel post. Edge pulled Trish away from the ring as Matt stood at ringside to make sure Long didn't interfere.

Jazz rolled Mandy into the ring and covered, but only got a two count. She pulled Mandy up by her hair and slammed her back down to the mat. Jazz locked in the STF and as Mandy tried to get to the ropes, Christian came down and was a distraction for Matt as Long interfered and Mandy tapped to the STF.

**" Here's your winner: JAZZ!!"**

Jazz celebrated the win in the ring with Long as Matt got in to check on Mandy. Christian looked satisfied with himself as he smirked and walked up the ramp; Matt was pissed as he helped Mandy out of the ring as Raw went to a commercial. Raw came back and Mandy was fuming as Matt kept telling her that it wasn't Jazz she as after, but Trish and Christian. That seemed to calm her down before she got up and left the room; she found Christian sitting by himself before she lunged herself at him. She started punching him and was pulled away by Edge, but even he couldn't contain her before she jumped onto Christian again, but this time with a chain wrapped around her fist. She pounded on him before Edge and Matt had to pull her off; she was screaming and kicking as Trish checked on Christian. Mandy glared at Trish as she screamed:

**" YOU STAY AWAY!! YOU HEAR ME?! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!!"**

Trish looked at her, with what Matt assumed was fear in her eyes, but she didn't back off. Edge pulled Mandy away and back to her dressing room; he threw her down to the couch and sat on her so she couldn't escape. She thrashed against him until she stopped and told him to get off of her; he asked if she was calmed down to which she replied yes. He got off of her as she sat up and ran a hand through her tangled hair as the door opened and there stood Eric Bischoff. He had a contract in his hands and before he could do anything, Mandy grabbed the contract and the pen out of his hands and signed it. She slammed it on the couch as she said she'd make him pay; she stormed off and slammed the door behind her.

The next thing Edge knew, Mandy was out at the ring and introduced herself as the newest diva on the Raw brand. She said her first order of business is to rid the WWE of Christian once and for all; the second order of business is to ask Christian to come to the ring so she could tell him and the fans the real reason why she was here. Christian's music hit and he came down to the ring and got in and stood face to face with Mandy, as she backed up a bit before he took her mic. She didn't have any expression on her face as Christian asked her what the real reason she was here. She grabbed the mic back from him before he could say anything else and faced the crowd.

" Chris didn't call me, I was all ready on my way here. He called me as soon as I pulled into the arena; he met me and whisked me away. He told me the whole story, but he didn't have to, I saw the whole thing. I didn't tell him the reason why I was going to help him; I never told anyone, there are only three people who know what happened all those years ago. You, me and Edge, we are the only three who know what happened and I'm going to tell everyone, the fans and the Superstars in back who you really are!" She said as the fans chanted her name and the camera panned back to Edge and Matt Hardy in her dressing room and Trish, sitting in the backstage area with her fellow heel divas, Molly Holly and Gail Kim.

" There is something that you don't know, but I think that you should. Remember that night that I came to you and told you that I was pregnant? That's right and do you fans know what he asked me to do? He told me that it wasn't good for his career that I was lying just to keep him from leaving me! He told me that an abortion was the only way that we could truly be happy and so I told him I'd do it for him. I kept this secret, his secret for 6 years, but I can't keep silent anymore. I never had that abortion, you seem so surprised, but you didn't actually think that I'd kill an innocent life, did you?"

The crowd wasn't silent; they were chanting "asshole!" towards Christian as the backstage camera focused on Trish, whose eyes went wide and Edge, who hung his head as Matt asked him if it was true. Edge didn't have to say a word; Matt knew that everything she said was true. Mandy told the crowd to be quiet, and they did as she turned back to the stunned Christian as he looked at her. She told him that she never intended to get rid of the baby; she only said that so that he'd be happy. She told him that she knew he's never be happy with her, he was happy only when he was wrestling.

He threw his mic down and climbed out of the ring and up the ramp as she called him to come back. He was half way up when he stopped and turned back as the camera focused on Mandy's face; tears were coming down her face as he walked back to the ring. Trish couldn't believe it, and she was pissed as she ran down to the ring and attacked Mandy. She jumped on top of her and started to punch her, until Christian pulled her off; she looked at him before she stormed out of the ring and up the ramp. Christian turned back to Mandy and helped her up as he told her he was sorry and with that he pulled her into his arms and kissed her as Trish watched with hatred.


	11. The Big Red Machine Gets Involved

The Raw after Mandy made the shocking comment that rocked everyone's world that was involved, the camera found her and Christian. He was smiling at her and she back at him as the camera picked up his voice telling her that she'd beat Molly and with that they left together. The camera panned back to Matt Hardy, who watched with some distaste on his face; he turned to leave, when he ran into Trish Stratus. Matt excused himself, but she pulled him back by his arm and asked if he wanted to help her with getting rid of Mandy; Matt excused himself by saying he wanted nothing to do with it.

" But I can see the way you look at her!" It was that statement that Matt turned back and walked towards the petite diva. " It pains you to see them together doesn't it Matt? Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about; I see the way you look at her. You look at her with the eyes that you used to look at Lita, you look at Mandy the same way you looked at Lita!" Trish raised her voice a little high as Matt hushed her.

" It doesn't matter how I look at her Trish, I don't want any part of your plan! Don't ask me again, it doesn't matter if I feel about her the same way as I did about Lita! I don't want any part of it!" Matt said as he walked off; Trish smiled as she knew he'd be back.

**" This match is scheduled for one fall. Making her way to the ring first, from Forest Lake Minnesota, : MOLLY HOLLY!!" **Lillian announced as Molly came to the ring, amid boos.

The sounds of Three Days Grace's "Burn" came over the PA system and Mandy, with Christian by her side came down to the ring. Molly was ready in the ring and as Mandy got in, Molly kicked her out of the ring. She threw Mandy against the steel steps, before rolling her into the ring; Molly hit a Suplex on her, but only got a two count. Molly dominated for most of the match, but a distraction from Christian turned the tables and Mandy hit a standing dropkick to Molly's head, knocking her from the ring. Mandy returned the favor of Molly and threw her into the steel steps; Mandy pulled her to her and rammed her shoulder into the ring post. Mandy rolled her in the ring and hit a leg drop over the top rope and covered, but only got a two count.

Mandy applied an armbar and hit the takedown; she applied more pressure to Molly's arm as she leaned her body back, taking Molly's arm with her. Mandy let go and let Molly get up before she clotheslined her down; Mandy kicked her in the back and applied a chin lock. Mandy held that on as she pushed her knee into Molly's back, making Molly scream. She let go and pinned her, but only got a two count; Molly, in a desperate attempt, raked Mandy's eyes and she fell out of the ring. As the ref was checking on Mandy, Christian snuck into the ring, but Trish who distracted him stopped him. Trish and Molly tried double teaming him, but he hit them with a double clothesline and he pulled Trish out of the ring.

Mandy got back in the ring as Molly tried for the Molly-Go-Round, but Mandy rolled out of the way and rolled Molly up for the win.

**" Here's your winner: MANDY COPELAND**!!" Lillian announced as the ref raised her hand in victory.

Mandy looked to the outside and saw Trish lying there and Christian standing over her. Mandy smiled to herself as she slid out of the ring and bent down next to Trish; she talked trash to her for awhile before she and Christian left the busty diva lying near the ramp. Molly was livid as she was arguing with the ref, telling him that Christian was trying to himself involved. Raw went to a commercial as Mandy and Christian ran into Matt Hardy. When Raw came back from commercial, Matt was telling Christian of Trish's plan to rid herself of Mandy. What they didn't know was that Mandy was listening and she walked off in search of Trish; she found her and knocked her to the ground. She jumped on top of her and started to punch her over and over, but no one made a move to stop Mandy; Trish looked up at everyone standing around and they looked at her and walked off.

Mandy felt someone pull her off and she looked up to see Christian holding her back. She thrashed in his arms, before she slid out of his grasp and tackled Trish again; she threw her up against the wall before choking the life out of her with a cable cord. Mandy let her go and stormed off pushing Matt and Christian out of her way; the camera followed her to Eric Bischoff's office where she entered without knocking. He asked her what she wanted and she said Trish Stratus' head on a silver platter; he wheeled his chair around to face her. She said it didn't matter what it took, she wanted Trish's head, and Bischoff said that if Mandy defeated Victoria for the women's title, then she could have Trish at Bad Blood in June. He said that if she did face Trish at Bad Blood, it would be for the women's title; Mandy said it didn't matter as long as Trish got what she deserved.

She turned the corner and ran into Edge, who was getting ready for his match against Kane. He said that he had heard about her facing Victoria on Raw the following week and he said he hoped she pulled off the win. She thanked him and he could tell that her mind was somewhere else as he said he had to go. She said goodbye, at least it was a hushed goodbye more of a whisper than anything. She sat in her dressing room and watched as Kane got ready to tombstone Edge, but stopped when Matt Hardy walked down the ramp. He put Edge down as Matt slid into the ring and they fought; this allowed Edge to recover and spear Kane while his back was turned for the win. Mandy smiled and clapped as Edge and Matt walked back up the ramp, Kane fumed in the ring and attacked them from behind. He chokeslammed Matt on the ramp as Lita came to check on him, then he turned his anger to Edge. The camera followed Mandy as she ran through the backstage area and passed Trish; Mandy came behind the curtain and begged Kane to stop.

He put Edge down and grabbed Mandy by the throat and before he could do anything, Lita clipped his legs out from underneath him. She and Mandy dropkicked Kane in the face and then speared him together off the ramp. Mandy and Lita looked down as the camera focused on Kane, who sat up straight and looked up at the two women. They backed away and checked on Matt and Edge as Raw went to a commercial; when they came back Matt and Edge were sending Mandy and Lita away from the arena in case Kane found them. As they were getting into the limo, Christian stopped them and asked what happened; Mandy looked at him like he was crazy and said did he not see what Kane was about to do to his brother? Christian said yeah he saw, but thought that Edge could take care of himself since Matt was there too. Mandy turned a bright shade of red and slapped him hard in the face as she got in the limo and shut the door. It took off as Christian looked on, a sad look on his face, the camera panned to a petite hand lying on his arm. It panned all the way back to see Trish, a smile on her face she pulled Christian, who looked as if this betrayal very much hurt him, away as the camera cut back to Matt and Edge.


End file.
